


Love in the Early Morning

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Erotic Games, Erotic Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan





	Love in the Early Morning

_Do you know how you make me feel_

_When I wake before you and watch you sleep?_

_Usually you rouse before me_

_But sometimes I get lucky and awaken first._

_Your appearance is as peaceful as a summer’s day;_

_Your pale skin glowing with a bit of pink_

_As luminous as the morning sunrise,_

_And as delicate as a rose in June._

_Do you know how I long to touch your hair?_

_I can almost hear the blond locks beckoning to me,_

_Calling out my name;_

_But I don’t want to disturb your peaceful slumber._

_I love you more with each passing day._

_I didn’t think it was possible for me to love you more today_

_Than I did yesterday, but I do._

_It’s the first thought I have each morning when I open my eyes._

_I want to feel the touch of your hands_

_On every part of my body,_

_Just as your beauty, your warmth, your love_

_Has touched my heart, my mind, my soul._

_Every time I watch you lying there, smiling in your sleep_

_I wonder what you see in your dreams;_

_Is it the same thing I see in mine?_

_For I always see you. My love, my blond one, my light._

_Oh, how I want to touch your lips with my own,_

_And hear you call out my name_

_When I make love to you!_

_My cock stiffens and aches for you each morning_

_But I must learn patience ‘til you awake......_

“Starsk, what are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry, I thought I was keeping my thoughts to myself.”

“You were whispering them.”

“If I was whispering, then how come you woke up?”

“You whisper loudly!”

“Well, as long as you’re awake now, what would you say if I recited that poem again, only louder this time, and naked?”

“Which one of us would be the naked one in this scenario?”

“Both of us?”

“Well then, I’d say, you’re the sexiest poet I’ve ever had the pleasure of making love to.”

“Have you made love to other poets? Like, good ones?”

“No. But I didn’t say you were a good poet, Starsk, just a sexy poet.”

“Well apparently my poetry is good enough to give you a hard-on, blondie.”

“I think that’s your hand doing that, darlin’.”

“Or maybe my mouth. You know, the mouth from which uttered those words which were ostensibly so sexy that they roused you from your sleep?”

“More like disturbed my sleep, Wordsworth. I was having a pleasant dream.”

“Oh yeah, what about?”

“Hmmm, well, I was just in the middle of taking your clothes off, like this…….”

“Mmmm, I like that dream……”

“And if you hadn’t woken me, I would have done this……”

“Mmmm, I like that even more.”

“Whert abert thsss?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, blondie, because I have no idea what you just said. But say it again, it feels really good around my cock.”

“I serd whert abert thsss?”

“Oh yeah, that’s perfect, babe. You know, maybe you’re a poet, too. A blond poet who says words I can’t understand but I can FEEL around my cock, tickling me, stimulating me, oh god…...”

“So erm a simulating poet, then?”

“Huh?”

“Stimulating.”

“Oh god, yessssss, blintz! Now stimulate me some more, omg please!!!”

“Okay. But I’d like to hear you recite a different kind of poetry this time.”

“Oh yeah, what kind of poetry?”

“The kind where you moan and gasp and whimper like a helpless baby.”

“Oh fuck, that’s a good kind of poetry. I’d like to recite that. Can you help me recite that? Pleeease?”

“Hmmm, I’ll see what I can do. How's this?”

“Mmm, oh god, Hutch, shit, mmm, uhhh, uhhh, ohhhh, oh god yes, I’m coming! Oh! Ah!”

“How was that, babe?”

“Oh god, jeez, oh man…..”

“Hey Starsk, wasn’t I supposed to call out YOUR name in your little fantasy poem?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. I said I wanted to touch your lips with my own, just like this….. And then I said I wanted to make love to you. Just…. Like…. This…. And then I wanted to hear you call out my name. Do you think you can do that, blondie? Do you think…….you can……..call out…..my name, mmm your cock is so hard in my mouth, oh I love you, my blond beauty…..”

“Mmm yeah, just like that, just like that. Now go a little faster, just a little, I don’t want to come too quickly…..oh yeah, that’s good, just like that, buddy, just like that, oh god I’m getting closer….”

“Don’t forget to say my name, that’s the most important part!”

“Oh god, pal, faster!”

“What’s my name?”

“Gordo?”

“No! Now I will have to go slower.”

“No wait, don’t go slower! Please. Your name is.....Dirtball?”

“No, sorry. I will have to stop now.”

“No, please don’t stop, please, I’ll be good. I promise. And I’ll call out your name when I come!”

“Okay, then, how’s this? Fast enough, blondie?”

“Yes, yes, just like that, keep doing that! Yeah, that’s good, that’s good, oh god, I’m getting close, oh yeah, oh, oh…..”

“Say it!”

“Starsk! Oh god Starsk, I’m almost there, oh yes, yes, Starsk, I love you Starsk, oh god, oh!”

“Wow, that was more successful than I thought.”

“What do you mean, more successful?”

“See, I lied about trying to whisper earlier. I made sure you would hear me. Looks like my little plan worked!”

“Hey Starsk? I don’t know whether to hit you right now or kiss you!”

“I think you’d probably rather kiss me, blondie.”

“Mmm, I think you’re right. How’s that?”

“Mmm, that’s nice.”

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I love you, Starsk.”

“I love you too, Hutch.”

END


End file.
